Talk:1912/@comment-116.250.57.63-20111223004239
1911 is the sixteenth episode of Season 3, and the sixtieth episode in the series. Contents show SummaryEdit PlotEdit CastEdit Main CastEdit Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood Joseph Morgan as Klaus Recurring CastEdit Guest CastEdit QuotesEdit GalleryEdit TriviaEdit show Vampire Diaries Episodes Read more Bringing Out The Dead The Ties That Bind Dangerous Liaisons Categories: Vampire Diaries Episode Guide | Season 3 | Upcoming Episodes | Flashback episodes Add category Showing 19 most recent 63 comments Anonymous User Log in? True or False - "The One That Got Away" is the sixteenth episode of Season 3, and the sixieth episode of the series? 2 hours ago by The Old Ones Reply False 1 hour ago by Imerica 60th comment 5 days ago by A Wikia contributor Reply This "1911" name is confirmed to be a false name. 7 days ago by KatherineLover Reply I knew it. There is no way the names would be confirmed this early. Is the actual name revealed? 7 days ago by Mgc26133 yes 6 days ago by A Wikia contributor A name would be good along with "yes" :) 6 days ago by Mgc26133 no, there isnt a confirmed name yet. 11 hours ago by KatherineLover 1911 8 days ago by OriginalBro Reply the next episode will be 1912 lol :-) 8 days ago by OriginalBro haha :) 8 days ago by Mgc26133 Hmmmm...this is the first time they've named an episode with a year! I guess then the year 1911 is pretty important! And why does everybody think it's something to do with the Originals? It could be Damon's flashback! Cause as I recall,apart from 1864,we haven't seen Damon in action when he was a young vampire...at least we caught a glimpse of Stefan in the 1920s...or it could also be someone Else's flashback... 8 days ago by OriginalBro Reply ALL ARE YALL ARE SOME GOD DAMN FUCKEN LOSERS.. IF YA DONT HAVE NOTHING TO SAY ABOUT TVD GO SUCK AH D.. 8 days ago by A Wikia contributor Reply what is your problem? people can joke, can't they? 8 days ago by Mgc26133 What the hell is wrong with you,Wikia Contributor??? You don't even make sense! 8 days ago by OriginalBro Maybe Klaus on the Titanic.... 9 days ago by A Wikia contributor Reply Or Poseidon 9 days ago by Mgc26133 Poseidon the god of the seas? 8 days ago by OriginalBro Poseidon is a movie about a ship called Poseidon. Titanic kinda reminded me of that. It's a 2006 movie based on the novel The Poseidon Adventure. It's one of my favourite movies. 8 days ago by Mgc26133 1911... titanic? 9 days ago by A Wikia contributor Reply Launched: 31 May 1911 , Completed: 31 March 1912, Maiden voyage: 10 April 1912. Fate - April 10-15, 1912. The Titanic sailed from New York City on 10 April 1912. However, she hit an iceberg four days into the crossing, at 11:40 pm on 14 April 1912, and sank at 2:20 am on the morning of 15 April. 9 days ago by The Old Ones lol, cool.. not the deaths but the boat. I watched a docimentery 8 days ago by A Wikia contributor Maybe it's the year when either Kol or Finn was daggered??? 9 days ago by OriginalBro Reply but by who Elijah or Klaus 9 days ago by Fredrico 2011 Yeah,I don't think Elijah daggered his brothers.. 8 days ago by OriginalBro not kol but maybe finn since he was a little like klaus 7 days ago by Fredrico 2011 HOW DO U PEOPLE KNOW THIS STUFF? 9 days ago by A Wikia contributor Reply If you mean the Ip and Jackie stuff, we're just messing around :) 9 days ago by Mgc26133 Nope, Ip Man is 1930s. 1911 episode is about Jackie Chan... I mean Huang Xing. Type it in Google. 10 days ago by Reddju Reply Actually Ip was born in 1893. I don't need to google, I know :) But I googled Huang Xing, and 1911 is 5 years before his death, so it can't be about him :) Btw, Jackie Chan is born in 1954. It can't be about him too! So this episode is pretty much about Ip Man :) 10 days ago by Mgc26133 LOL! I'm referring to the movie titled 1911 where Jackie Chan portrays Huang Xing. 10 days ago by Reddju wow I found it! :) Yeah, then it could be about Jackie Chan too. It's a toss up :) 9 days ago by Mgc26133 It's so obvious that 1911 is all about Jackie Chan. 10 days ago by Reddju Reply I thought it was about Ip Man 10 days ago by Mgc26133 I think this could be where its finally revealed of the Petrova history! 10 days ago by A Wikia contributor Reply Elijah in 1911 or 911 11 days ago by Fredrico 2011 Reply Why must you post ever single thing about Elijah? You are still Elijah's Nut-Sack Loving #1 Obsessed Fan Troll. 11 days ago by A Wikia contributor Elijah is in this episode and you are 1 obseessed with me troll 10 days ago by Fredrico 2011 I not obsessed with you what you. I just hate everything you comment about. "Elijah is in this one" "Elijah knew petrovas the longest". Your false information is irritating A comment can be like this I wonder what will Elena do after High School? your reply would be Elijah knows Elena. 10 days ago by A Wikia contributor A comment can be whatever he wants it to be. You're ridiculous, contributor. 10 days ago by Mgc26133 I actually find it funny because both of them are kinda right. Fredrico 2011 does do what the contributor says he does and Contributor does troll wherever Fredrico 2011 comments. With the exception of football, this feud between these two is the only entertainment I have until January. LOL! 10 days ago by Reddju =) 10 days ago by Mgc26133 you hear what they say we both are right so chill man for real 10 days ago by Fredrico 2011 @ the unnamed wikia contributor,screw you! If this guy is an Elijah fan,then so be it! 9 days ago by OriginalBro maybe its 911 not 1911 11 days ago by A Wikia contributor Reply i hope 9 days ago by Fredrico 2011 I also thought of that... 8 days ago by OriginalBro lol funny that this episodes flashback takes place literally 100 years ago. Assuming this episode takes place in 2011. Wonder if they did that on purpose. 11 days ago by Buffyfan123 Reply the episode will air in 2012 :P 9 days ago by A Wikia contributor If this episodes name is true, i think its a flashback to Klaus in 1911 with Rebecka and some other Original. Possibly Elijah. 11 days ago by A Wikia contributor Reply Possibly it's gonna explain why Rebekah wasn't with them when they met Katherine in 1490's 11 days ago by Mgc26133 i hope cant wait to see how elijah looked in 19th century 9 days ago by Fredrico 2011 Maybe... 6 days ago by OriginalBro Maybe it's the birthday or an Original and 1911 is this age... 11 days ago by A Wikia contributor Reply his* 11 days ago by A Wikia contributor They are not that old. 11 days ago by Mgc26133 maybe yes, maybe no ;)... 11 days ago by A Wikia contributor yes , they are. they have more of 1000 years 11 days ago by A Wikia contributor 1911 is too close to 2000. Originals are 1100 or 1200 years old maximum. 11 days ago by Mgc26133 for all we know they are 1500 years old witch is the most possible, since daniel gillies once said that Elijah his character is almost 2000 years old 9 days ago by Fredrico 2011 A date as a titule? A little suspicious... 12 days ago by ElenaSophie Reply I agree. It's also too weird that names of episodes until 16 is revealed before even episode 10 aired. 12 days ago by Mgc26133 Yeah, I know, I share the same thought :) 12 days ago by ElenaSophie External Sponsor Links Click here! Buy a sponsored link and description for your website on this page. Act quickly, the few sponsorship slots sell out fast! Add a Photo 11,347PHOTOS ON THIS WIKI See all photosSee more > Recent Wiki Activity Petrov Family edited by Reddju 4 minutes ago Crow edited by The Old Ones 21 minutes ago Richard Lockwood edited by The Old Ones 25 minutes ago Vicki Donovan edited by The Old Ones 26 minutes ago See more > Live! The Vampire Diaries Wiki Chat Start a Chat More from